1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting pens, and particularly to a light emitting rotary double refill pen which has functions of writing, touching control, and light emitting.
2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the prior art pens with illumination function is a ball pen with a press type light emitting device at a rear end of the pen and a refill is at a front end of the pen. Thereby, when light is weak, the light emitting pen can light up by the illumination of the light emitting device.
However, in the prior art, a button or a switch is added to the pen for controlling, while the button or switch is easily actuated by careless touching so that power is consumed.
Moreover, in prior art, double refill pens are disclosed. In that pens, the switching of the two refills are by rotating an outer tube so that the refills of different colors can be switched for writing with different colors. Since currently, PDAs (personal digital assistant) are popular and the operation of the PDAs can be performed by touch control, pens to touch panels of the PDAs, the prior art double refill pens are only used to write and cannot be used to touch-control the PDAs. Moreover, the prior art double refill pen has no function of lighting up.